That's not how the story goes
by Loki Holmes
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin died and everyone is back in the Enchanted Forest all running from the Wicked Witch and her flying monkeys. People are disappearing everywhere and Snow and Charming's hearts are broken at the lose of both Henry and Emma. On the plus side, Harry gets accepted to Hogwarts while the school of witchcraft and wizardry get a new teacher for magic.


**_Am I really doing this? Another story? Really? Yup. I is. (Brill grammar up in this piece.) So yes I am starting another story. And yes I am working on my other stories. I am almost done with another chapter for both "A Study in Avengers", and "The Side of Angels." I am also working on "The Dark Prime" but I have to proof read them all and it is just really slow going. But on a side note I have been reading thru fanfictions and watching movies which is a really bad idea. So here is the story because you all love to hear about my real life. (Not that fanfic doesn't take up a big chunk of my time.) ;)_**

**_So I was watching thru the Harry Potter movies again. (Don't laugh. If your here you are in the same boat as me.) I then decided in my weird cross over mind that OUAT and Harry Potter should have a cross over. So there I am going threw all the stories when I come across this prompt by njchrispatrick. As I read thru it and a plot bunny was born. Now also as I read thru I got this idea. I then read the next chapter and realized that we were both thinking along the same lines. So if you are interested in another story kind of like this, but not really then I suggest you look it up. I don't know if its published yet or not so ya. But anyways. _**

**_Now. I don't have any idea of what I should call this story. I really don't. So this is a working title, so if you have any idea please give me a review with the what you think the title should be. I am putting this stories title out on the line for you guys to decide so ya. Go for it. Any ways onto disclaimers now._**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own either Once Upon A Time of Harry Potter. They belong to those who own them. And I was given this prompt by njchispatrick. Now on to the story._**

**_P.S. Also. I am leaving for a class trip across the country for at least ten days. I will then be staying there for another three days. So because I love to leave you all in suspense, I have decided to post this chapter. (Maniacal laughter. Maniacal laughter.) Fair warning. This chapter has some time jumps. You will soon see._**

**_March 30, 2015_**

**_I have just gone thru an betaed my work again and changed a couple of things after a very specific review. I hope this is better and that we all like this more then the previous incarnation of the story._**

* * *

"Really dearie?" Regina glared at her former teacher. All she needed was a few items so the she could complete a spell but he, wanted to make a deal, and she sure as Merlin wasn't going to make a deal for just a simple ingredient. Well not exactly simple, and also a pain in the butt to get, but still.

"You know 'Stiltskin, you are really getting on my nerve today. Just give me the stupid ingredient." It was true. She had had a really short temper for the past while and talking with Rumpelstiltskin had never helped her temper.

"Don't I always do that dearie? Now, you know that I don't give anything away for free. So did you come because you missed my company?" Regina felt a shiver run down her spine. She hated when he was flirty. It was disconcerting. And creepy.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your making me sick." Actually now that she thought of it, she really did feel sick. "You know what forget about it. I'm leaving." She turned and headed for the door but stumbled slightly. She tried to keep walking but was over come by extreme nausea

"If you think playing being sick will make me feel bad for you, you have another thing coming." She glared at Rumpelstiltskin over her shoulder. She tried to walk again but then fell to the ground and grasped her stomach. She really felt awful. She suddenly felt a hand on her back and another was placed on her forehead. She could feel that it was Rumpel's and usually would have batted it away but right at that moment she felt too awful to care.

"You don't seem to have a fever or aliment that would cause nausea." He moved his hand to her shoulder and pulled her back so that she was leaning on his shoulder. "And it doesn't appear that you have been cursed or poisoned. So then what?" His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to find out what was going on. All Regina could do was glare at him.

"Why would you care. A minuet ago you would have sent me packing."

"Well lets just say your better to me alive then dead." She decided to ask him what he meant by that later. Suddenly his eyes shot open in utter recognition and disbelief. And then one of his smiles graced his face. This was to perfect. "Regina? Have you had any, companions, of the nightly persuasion as of late?" Regina scoffed at this.

"Why do you care? Jealous?" She couldn't help but snark. She expected him to talk back, but he just tipped his head to the side in a show of innocence. He gently placed a hand on her stomach and started to giggle.

"Belive me dearie, if I were anyone else, anyone, I would not be jelouse of you. Oh! And this soon to be little bundle of joy you are carrying." She didn't understand for a moment but when it did, she almost lost her lunch. '_No. This can't be. Why the only person I have been with is-'_

"Oh hell no." She heard him giggle in his awful manner.

"Oh yes. But I am glade you at least know who the father is. Paternity tests can get a bit, awkward. Now I'm going to send you home so you can deal with your morning sickness there instead of here on my rug. The smell truly never comes out." He laid her gently on the floor and as the purple smoke enveloped her she heard him call to her. "Oh and dearie! Congratulation."

* * *

**9 months later...**

It had been nine long months. Months of her trying and failing to kill Snow White. Nine months of tying but failing to get a decent drink after all the failed attempts. And nine months of having to wear a glamor around her body so as not to show that she was pregnant. And it all came down to this. This one moment as she tried and failed to hold back screams of agony as she pushed a small child from her body.

She had decided early on to keep the child. She needed an air after all. Once she had killed Snow and her Prince Charming and had control over both of their kingdoms, she needed someone to give them to. And in part it was a way to smite her mother who had treated her so badly. She hadn't figured out how yet, and it might have just been her hormones thinking for her and she would have to justify this to herself later, but she would find a way to hurt her mother. That she would.

"You are almost there your majesty. Just one more big push." Regina took a deep breath. This was it. She was almost there. She gave one more big push and then she let go. She was exhausted as she relaxed into her pillows. She suddenly heard the sounds of a child screaming. "Congratulations your majesty. Its a boy." Regina smiled as she was handed the child. She pushed the blanket he had been placed in away from his face and looked at his small face. He had his fathers eyes. They were a brilliant blue. He seemed to have a mix of their hair color but it was much to soon to tell. She lifted his head up and gave it a small kiss.

"Welcome to the Enchanted Forest, Daniel." She looked down at her son once more. He might not ever know what happened to the man that should be his father, but he would at least know his name. She dismissed the nurses wanting to spend alone time with Daniel.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin looked in on Regina and her son thru one of his mirrors. This would never do. She had given this child her heart and if she was the one to cast his curse it would be his heart that would be taken. He would do anything to get his own son back, but he could just see Baelfire's face if he ever found out the Rumpelstiltskin had sacrificed an innocent child. No that would never do. Besides. Regina was far more attached to her father then she was to this child at this point. That lose he could live with. Especially since he had been toe one to steel Cora away from him.

He walked soundlessly into the Queens chambers as she held her child. He sent a pulse threw her body that would keep her from waking. He then extracted the child from her arms. In a hasty decision he decided that it would be best if she forgot the child. That is until she needed to remember. And from past experience, Rumpel found that having a small loop hole in everything helped keep him out of some nasty situations. He placed in her mind a block that would only go away when she met her son again. Why he was being so generous he would never know. He would come back and deal with the mid wife later. For now, he had to find a way to send the child away.

**_Once Upon A Time!_**

He made his way towards the small hut that lay silently in the forest. It was late so he knew that the Hatter would be there. He knocked on the door. As he suspected, Jefferson came to the door.

"I need you and your hat now. This is urgent." Jefferson nodded, retreated into his hut and then returned with the hat.

"Where do you need to go at such a lat hour Rump?" Rumpelstiltskin glared at the Hatter.

"Just give me a portal to," Rumpelstiltskin paused. He was going to send the boy to the Trading Out Post. It was full of traders and Pirates and a child could get easily "lost" amongst the commotion, but easily found by the right person. But as he was going to say that, something that his father had said to him came to mind. This in turn made his blood boil, which led to his mind being changed. "A portal to Neverland." Jefferson had been poised to spin his hat when he stopped.

"But you told me once that I was never to travel to Neverland if I wanted to keep my head." He brought his hand to his neck and rubbed a little.

"Yes, yes. But I am not you. So send me there." Jefferson shook his head and then spun his hat to create a portal. Jefferson motioned for Rumpel to step thru with the child. He did so and soon found himself standing on the sandy beaches of Neverland. He looked around and then started the short trek into the forest. He soon arrived at what looked like Pan's base. He set the child down with a note so that Daniel could live a little longer in this hostile place. Rumpelstiltskin was confidant that the note would keep the child alive because it told Pan exactly what he wanted to hear. He heard a twig snap and turned to see some foolish lost boy standing there with a bow and arrow.

"Ah. Just my ticket home." Rumpel magicked his way over to the boy and then teleported them both back to the portal and they left Neverland. He gave the hatter what he was due and then he disposed of the boy, sending him to some town to live. As Rumpelstiltskin arrived back at his castle, he couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Pan's reaction when he stumbled across the boy.

_'Oh what I wouldn't give to see that.'_

* * *

Pan walked towards his base. The scout they had sent on a head had not yet returned so he and his Shadow had gone to investigate. They arrived and looked around and saw no one. As they were about to leave to search to aria Pan heard something he had never wanted to hear again. The scream of a baby. He turned slowly in the direction of the scream to see a small bundle of life destroying "Joy" lying on a tree root.

"Oh. Not again. You go and deal with it." The creature made that ire clicking sound as it moved towards the child. He paused as he looked it up and down. Its "Eyes" if you could call then that, landed on the note. "What does it say." The Shadow turned towards Pan and then back to the baby. He then read the note aloud.

**_Dear Peter Pan,_**

**_this child is very spacial and I need you to care for it. If you take good care of it and after 12 years you send it to The land without magic where it can find a true family, this boy will lead the one thing you desire most to you. _**

Pan paused for a moment. If this were true then he really couldn't be rid of this child. But why 12 years. That he did not know. Yet. But if this child would lead the mysterious boy with the heart of the truest believer to him, then he could deal with 12 years.

"_But the child will need a mother?" _Pan sauntered over past his shadow and picked the child up.

"Oh but we already have a mother. Wendy will suit this child just fine. All we need do is give them a place to live. Bring me Wendy and then send the Boys to clean up the Tree House." Pan watched as The Shadow went away. Pan would have gladly named the child right then and there if it wouldn't have made a link between the two, causing Pan to transform again in to that old man he had given up long ago along with his child. No. Pan would let this little ones new mother name him. Speaking of mother here she was now.

"Ah Wendy. I have found you a child. You are to name him and care for him for the next 12 years. Do you understand?" She nodded as she was handed the child. She looked down at him at quickly decided on a name.

"I think I will name him Harry. Its a good strong English name." She smiled slightly up at Peter.

"Yes whatever." The two lost boys who had taken her down from her cage walked forward when they were motioned for. "Take them to their new home."

* * *

**12 Years Later**

"12 years the note said. It will be fine you said. It won't feel like more then a moment, you said."

"_Technically you were the one who said that. Not me. Now let us go and get the child." _It had been 12 years. 12 long years. 12 long hair pulling years. Pan thought that it had been bad when he was raising Rumpelstiltskin for five years had been bad but this was impossible. Especially when the child NEVER GOT OLD! It was one of the Hells that came with this amazing but stupid Island. He was glade that it was finally over.

"You know what." He stopped when he say the Shadow narrow his eyes. That usually meant nothing good. They quickly retrieved the child from Wendy who only put up a fight in her head. He could tell. They then went and flew to the land without magic. From the time they left and the time they arrived at this new world it was night time. They flew around for awhile until they found this huge castle that was alone on this island surrounded by water.

"This world really hasn't changed much since I was last here."

"_Could say the same thing about your Neverland."_

"I don't care what you think. Lets drop the kid off here. I think he is starting to stink." He scrunched his nose. Children. Oh how he loathed them. They flew down to the interior of the castle. They set the baby down in front of this statue like thing and left in a hurry. They didn't want to stay for much longer in this place. "Now lets just hope that the kid fallows threw on his end of the bargain."

* * *

It had been many long years since this war against Voldemort had started. So many had died and they were losing many of their forces. So the last thing Dumbledore really needed was to leave his office one dreary night and come across a young child. He looked to be only a couple of days old if he was even that. As Dumbledore stood looking down at this child, he could feel the power coming off of him. He bent down and picked up the child carefully holding him in his arms.

"Albus! Albus! Have you heard what just happened? Death eaters have just now taken Diagon Ally." Dumbledore turned towards Lily and James Potter. "Um, Albus? Why are you holding a child in your arms?"

"It is vary interesting that you should ask. I have just found the child here." Lily stepped forward and silently asked to take the baby. Dumbledore handed over the child to her.

"He feels very strong. Why would anyone leave him here? But more importantly who is going to take care of him?" Lily look over at her husband and then at Albus.

"For your first question, I believe that we will find that out in time. And for your next, we may have to send him to the other world so that he will be safe and away from out war." Lilly's face dropped. In these few moments she had grown attached to the young boy. She and James had always wanted to have a child but with this war starting and all, they had never had the chance.

"What if we take the child James? He is barley a day old and we could pass him off as our own. It would be better then him growing up not knowing what he can do. May we please?" She looked from one man to another. If it was only up to her she would have taken the boy in a heart on her own but she had to think of her husband and the fact that Albus found the child it was really up to him.

"Sweetheart, we can not take care of a child at this point in time. The war."

"Wait James. I think that Lily is right. We can pass the child off as your own with a growing glamor and you can raise the child in the ways of our magic. One day he is going to be quite special, of that I am sure. For now we must protect him." A large smile spread across Lily's face. Lily kissed James on the cheek and then gave Albus a side hug. She then looked around with a quizzical look.

"Was there a note with the boys name on it?"

"Not that I found Lily." The smile on her face grew.

"If I were ever to have a son, I would want to name him Harry. What do you think James?" He smiled at his wife. When she looked at him like that he could never say no.

"Harry sounds like a wonderful name. Harry Potter. You have a knack for names my love." He kissed her again just as they heard someone approaching. They all turned towards the sound to see a dark clothed figure moving towards them.

"Snape!" Lily handed Harry off to Albus so that he could give him the glamor and ran forward to embrace Snape. As Lily wasn't looking, Snape and James exchanged dirty looks. After a moment Lily leaned back to look at Snape. "How have you been? Where have you been? It has been ages since I saw you. And I have such big news to tell you. Come here and let me show you."

She grabbed his hand and they walked forwards. If Snape hadn't been there earlier then he was now. He saw that James was holding a small infant boy, who looked just like James, but he had Lily's eyes. _'Well at least he has that point in his favor.' _

"We have had a child. Isn't this exciting?" She looked over at Snape for aproval. He smiled a little a nodded. "Good. Now, answer my questions. I must know how my friend has been." She smiled expectantly at Snape who smiled back.

"I was finding out some stuff for Dumbledore. And I am quite happy for you. I know you have always wanted a child of your own." Lily smile grew even more at his congratulations. Oh how he loved this woman. And how he despised Potter. He didn't deserve that beautiful woman. No one truly did, but least of all him. As Lily looked down at the child he glared at Potter.

_'If she is ever hurt, I will kill you.'_

* * *

A year and 3 months had passed since Harry had been found. And since then it had all gone down hill. A scream pierced the air at the once still Potter house. This scream was soon fallowed by the wail of the Dark Lord as he perished. The crying of a baby was soon heard as Snape made his way into the house. He walked slowly up the stairs and passed the body of James Potter. He might have been happy about this if it wasn't for the fact that when he reached the top of the stairs he saw her body. The body of the love of his life. He didn't really process that a scream ripped from his throat as he fell and grabbed her body. The tears fell uncontrollably as he cradled her in his arms. He heard the child crying in the back round.

He gently laid her back onto the ground and brushed some hair out of her face. He stood up and gently picked up the boy and held him close in his arms. He was his only remnant of his love. His Lily.

"I promise to protect you. For her. For her, I will make sure that the one who did this never harms you." The child had seemed to stop crying as Snape held him in his arms. He heard foot steps coming up the stair. Fearing it was Voldemort came back he readied his wand. He was relieved when he saw it was only Dumbledore.

"Snape. What happened?" All Albus received was a glare for a moment before Snape answered.

"You said you would protect her. I left because you said that she would be protected. I risked my life for you and your resistance. So then tell me why, she is dead and you have just arrived?"

"Snape. You must relax. You have just been threw an ordeal."

"Don't you tell me about and ordeal. Answer the question?" As usual, Snape was given the runaround answer that was usual of Dumbledore. In the end Snape was convinced to give the child to Hagrid who had just arrived to collect the boy, who was supposed to be sent to Lily's sister. The muggle. Where he would stay until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts. Snape would have gladly taken Lily's son, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him.

_'I will protect him, Lily. I will.'_

* * *

**Years Later in New York**

The curse had been broken. They had already stopped Peter Pan, and now they were back in the Enchanted forest. Well all except Rumpelstiltskin who was now "dead". He knew Belle had tried to bring him back to life but he hadn't been dead long enough for that to work. He had stayed behind in the Land Without Magic because that is where his soul was tied and he could not leave. Not until their Savior left.

And then one day he received a letter. It was a strange letter. It had an old feel to it. And it asked him to travel to a school called Hogwarts to be a teacher. A simple, lowly teacher. That is what The Great Dark One had been reduced to. At least when he had been teaching Regina and Cora it had served his purpose, but now? It served nothing but to wast time. Which is exactly why Rumpelstiltskin chose to go. He needed something to occupy his time as he waited. It would be good for him. And he could teach his students the one most important thing about magic. That it always, came with a price.


End file.
